


My adventures with the Doctor&Cies

by Christinewho



Series: The Adventures of The Doctor&Cies [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, I had still only watched season one of Torchwood, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: Not beta-read. SO if there is any wrong grammar, you're welcome to tell me. Just saying I'm Canadian so the syntax isn't the same than in the U.K. But in the next work, I'll try to use the U.K stuff. Ps: In Canada, at least in Quebec, you can spell armour with a "u" or without one or any words with that variants so if it does sometimes change. My bad. xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mes aventures avec le Doctor & Co](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944307) by [Christinewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho). 



> Not beta-read. SO if there is any wrong grammar, you're welcome to tell me. Just saying I'm Canadian so the syntax isn't the same than in the U.K. But in the next work, I'll try to use the U.K stuff. Ps: In Canada, at least in Quebec, you can spell armour with a "u" or without one or any words with that variants so if it does sometimes change. My bad. xD

After having made this dream, I’ve finally met him on July 1st, which was a rainy day. I was all alone since my parents with the move of my second sister from her old apartment to another.* I was playing video games when my bedroom light went out, I looked up and I couldn’t believe what I saw the Tardis in my bedroom where each of the walls is a different tint of blue. The Tardis had appeared between my desk which is in front of my window and my dresser.

As I was already dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with a dove with yellow and green spots. I was also wearing short blue shorts. I changed that short for a black one and put on a belt whose buckle had three little and the belt was black and its edge was white.

Then, I noticed the Tardis prevented me from grabbing socks.

I first decided to take my T.A.R.D.I.S** printed purse where there was already my wallets, snacks and my glasses cases in which they (my glasses) were. I was adding my red 3DS XL special edition pokémon X&Y. Then 7 point graphites pencil with a Sea blue tip where there is normally an eraser and an eraser. I also added my notebook on which there is a kitten on a background full of colours. I also added some other things.

I decided to keep my purse with me, to quickly grab my shoes but as I was bare-foot. I put them on without socks. Then, I went straight back to my room. When I walked in, I jumped seeing Clara, a young adult with brown air, coming out of the Tardis.

I was stunned but I quickly recovered. Soon after our eyes crossed.

Clara told me in English translated to French by The Tardis: “ Hi, my name is…”

“Cla...ra?” I said interrupting her,

Clara: “How can you know my name!? When we have never met until now!”

After a while, I said: “ It’s too complicated to explain… At least, I could always try to explain.”

* * *

Silence…

I ended up sitting on my bed which was on the right of the door, against the wall, when entering the room. I cut the silence saying: “ In brief, there was a… umm. two series, classic and newho.” 

Clara also came to sit down: “Newho? What is that?”

“A mix of two words. New and who” I said, “Can I continue to explain?”

Clara nodded.

I started again: “Almost every regeneration has its season...I don’t want to talk more about it.”

Clara: “On whom?»

I looked at her then the Tardis then back to her.

Clara: “Wait on the Doctor?!»

I started speaking in English, because I really don’t like the French title: “Yes, about him.”

Clara: “You speak English?”

Moi: “And French.”

Clara: “You have spoken French all the time of our discussion, except a few minutes ago and now”

I went back to speak in French since it was hard for me to speak English: “Yes.”

Clara: “But, you have a strange accent.”

I sighed: “It’s normal, I was born here in Quebec.”

Clara: “Never heard of it.”

I said strongly: “In fact, you’re not in the U.K. At least, you’re still on Earth. But in Canada.” 

Clara: “Did you do that on purpose to said it so strongly?”

Me with an apologetic look: “Yes.”

Clara: “Anyways, I would’ve been obliged to tell him.”

* * *

At the same moment,

The Doctor got out of the Tardis: “What?” and added “Who is she?” while pointing to me.

Me: “I’m a French Canadian. My name’s Marianne.”

Doctor: “Wait. What?”

Me: “In brief, I’m from Quebec. We, at least the majority of us French Canadian, speak French. But we also speak English since Quebec it’s a province in Canada. Clara can tell you.”

Clara: “It’s true she speaks English but not that well.”

Me: “ It’s not my strength, I rather History and Science.

Silence…

Me: “I’m going out for a bit.”

I got lost in my thought, but not enough do not heard bits of their chat.

* * *

But, later…

Doctor: “What! She knew your first name?”

Clara to him: “Don’t be irritated. I have no idea where there is a series about you.

Doctor: “Well, it’s none the most important thing. I’ll take care of it later.”

When I heard that, I thought to myself: “I will have to try to persuade him. Also that I know approximately is age, but I won’t tell him right now. And without forgetting not to tell it to Clara.”

Clara: “Maybe, she would like to come.”

Doctor: “I don’t know”

Clara: “Also, do you know why the Tardis brought us here?”

Doctor: «I have no...»

I heard a noise which sounded metallic against the hardwood floor. When I lifted my head. I knew immediately where the noise came from and I knew that it wasn’t from Earth… It looked like a Cyberman but seeing the form. It wasn’t one since it was on four paws. Then, I noticed it looked like a cat and thought: “Oh no. Not this!”

I quickly ended up under him and thought: “There’s no way a thing made out of metal could be so agile to be able to do this.

I somehow succeeded to roll, while holding my purse, towards my room since there was space. I quickly got up and opened the door and close it.

This made them turn to made and took advantage of it grabbing my black small desk chair which had black wheels.

The Doctor and Clara: “What’s happening?!”

I tried to answer but I was too out of breath so I couldn’t.

I took a moment and said: “Sorry, but I heard some bits of your chat. I think I found why the Tardis brought you here.”

Both: “What is it?!”

I spontaneously invented the creature’s name: Cybercat.

Doctor: “I never heard of that.”

Me: “It’s normal because I just invented the name.”

They both were surprised and didn’t say a word.

Doctor: “You really just invented it.”

Me: “Yes!” I answered with a serious tone, I added with a softer tone, “In fact, it’s rare for it to happen to me, I mean as spontaneously as now.” I was still out of breath.

Clara to me: “Are you ok?”

I let go at the same time and moved where they were.

Doctor: “I’m asking myself what’s it looks…”

I was going to answer but I didn’t have the time since the door had just been smashed down and the cybercat was on its hind legs. It quickly when back on all four.

Luckily, I had seen it coming that I moved again.

  
♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

 It’s been almost a week since the Tardis was here, and oddly enough, my parents didn’t even notice it, but it’s not that weird since the Doctor had put it in cloaking mode.

Since I didn’t want to go out of the Tardis and had forgotten my 3ds charger in my room. I had decided to explore the Tardis but not too much to avoid getting lost.

Clara: I believe, he will have finished soon, I think so.

A little bit later, in fact, many hours later

Doctor: Sorry, it took me longer than expected

Clara seeing the Doctor’s condition: “Are you okay?”

Doctor: “I could be better,” he said while putting his hand on his back.

Then I took the opportunity to get my things and went back to the Tardis

Clara: Would you like to come another time?

Me: «Yes, but I still need to rest too. Let’s say on Saturday… Saturday, the 11th»

Clara: I’ll check with the Doctor, and first I’ll give him some time to rest.

I left and went out to do my things.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

I woke up during the night, because of the noise of .ardis dematerializing.

And remember that I had forgotten to give my address to Clara. Well, I could always make a wish...

\-----

***I can’t remember exactly what year I wrote this one, but I will say probably July 2015, since they were supposed to be 7 chapters, that one was supposed to be set up during The Husbands of River Song, but scrapped it. And I also had lost my motivation.**

****The best image I could find**

****

**Note of March 2nd, 2019:  I know some stuff doesn’t work but I won’t change it...But next fanfiction should and I will write it in English first. And that will be after finishing posting this on here (Ao3), yes this has become my primary platform. So probably later this year in the next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my mom for helping. My dad tried but never let me finished my phrase...xD

Saturday, July 11th. I saw him again I was doing a tour on my adult tricycle. I was wearing a green t-shirt with the face of the small monster from Cut the Rope, I also had some blue short shorts. I also wore some grey socks which had a pair of squirrel given a heart to each other. There was more pair in fact but they were separated by lines. I also had but my black runnings shoes*

I had noticed that to the right of the asphalted entrance**, where there was normally nothing, in fact, there's a flower bed. The Tardis was there

I promptly stopped doing a tour on my tricycle and after having stepped off. I took my red-orange helmet off which I put in the white basket which was on the back of my tricycle.

I quickly went towards the Tardis and knocked against the wooden door.

But, there was no answer, even if it wasn't respectful, I entered.

Doctor: "Wah!!" he said.

Me: I knocked, you didn't hear me. I didn't mean to startle you.

Doctor: Ah

Clara arrived a little later.

Me: Hi! Clara

Clara: Oh. Marianne.

Me: I'll be back. It one take long.

I hurried to get my purse where I put my 3ds again. This time not forgetting my 3DS charger and taking my keys. One of my keys had an imprint with horses and the other one had cats on a background with hearts. Those keys were in the cupboard, next to the door which is used for the usual glass, in a reused plastic container. Then, I went back to my room to take my suitcase which I also used as a double backpack.***

I only took the suitcase part which had wheels. I put some of my clothes like a fluo green T-shirt where there are two slices of bread, which one of them was in a toaster which had a smile on his face and the other slice of bread was outside of the toaster saying "Nooo... It's a trap!" I also put my cat jacket with manga-style eyes, the hood had cat's ears on it. I also put a fuschia jacket with a symbol of mark on it. Some underwears even jeans pants and jogging pants. I even but short. Then, I put my toothbrush in one of the interior pockets.

 

Then, my spray for my nose. Then, I zipped the suitcase. Then, opened the little slap where the handle was. Then I wheeled my suitcase to the back entrance door. I opened the pocket where the shoulder straps were. The top could even cover the wheels since there was a velcro at the bottom of the back in the middle of the wheels.

 

Then took off my purse and put my backpack on. I took my purse and went out and went to the Tardis as quickly as I could.**** 

"I'm back!" I said tired and in English.

"She speaks English too." the Doctor said 

 "Yes," Clara said and she added: Could she decide where we go?"

"Me?" I said, after taking my breath back, thrilled hearing that I could choose where we go.

"Of course, of who could be talking about, other than you?"

I just nodded seeing that answer was obvious.*****

I then said: "Somewhere there are cats, but not in my house or my neighboorhood."

The Doctor agreed.

Clara seeing me still breathing heavily: Are you ok?

 

I had gone down the stairs in front of the Tardis door and had put down my things including my purse and said: Yes I'm fine, even if I'm still a bit out of breath...

I waited a bit and said: The closest thing to what I have. It's muscular dystrophy but I'm stable so I should be able to walk as long as I live. My muscles are just weak and lace-like so I'm weaker than most of my age.

Clara: How old are you?

Me:17.

Clara: So, you're in 6 grade in high school.

Me: No, not all. That doesn't exist in Quebec. I will be in 3rd grade for some of my classes which are English, maths and French since I failed them. I got accepted in a program techno-science, there's even going to be a part about electricity. also, History of 4th grade.

Clara: Euh...What?

Me: It's probably the traduction. It's "Home Education."

Clara: Ah, I understand better now.

At some point, there was a tremor and I was obliged to hold other the most accessible ramp which was the farthest, the one to the right of the stair.

A little later, we landed.

The doctor asked me if I was fine and I said: Yes, I think so.

I got up.

Clara: I'm going to pout your...her...bref, Marianne's thing in a bedroom.

Me: Thank you.

She left after taking my stuff.

Me: Doctor?!

Doctor: What?

Me: You'll have to leave me back home. On July 13th.

Doctor: Oh ok.

I also told him that I had to give him my home address and gave it.

Doctor: What?

I repeated.

Doctor: Ah ok.

Me: I pronounce some consonants badly.

He nodded.

Then a few minutes later, Clara was back.

Moi: Euh, I now noticed. you have changed. Doctor.

Clara: You finally have noticed it.

Me thinking of what I had seen on a few social media platforms, but avoided saying it since season 9 wasn't to be out until a little after the mi-September.******

Doctor: You can use the more familiar ton with me for the "you".

I nodded and said: Let's go now.

We went out after Clara showed me my room and that I had gotten myself a jacket to put on.

I saw how many cats there were, but I also noticed a few buildings.

* * *

 

 

Then I quietly approached a tortoiseshell cat, but it fled.

A little bit later seeing all the cats' variety there was and since I was completely focused.

 I ended up hitting myself against a tree.

Then later, I had continued to walk. But, I stopped and looked where I was. I noticed that I didn't know where to go from there.

Eventually, I started retracing my steps. Then, I bumped into some because I was walking backwards.

????: Could you pay attention to where you are going.

I turned and saw who was talking to me. A boy who was neither big or small, it had not a lot of muscles. He had beautiful blond curly hair. I said: Sorry, you're right.

 ???: I'm on the cat protection team.

Me: But, yet they aren't in danger!

???: Euh...Where do you come from...

Me:...From...Earth. If we aren't on it.

???: My last name's Tremblay. Also, that planet doesn't...

I cut him off and said: I'm from before she doesn't exist. So, in my time, there are a lot of cats and even overpopulation in some countries.

I don't know why but he repeated his last name, probably because he taught I didn't hear him and he was partially right.

Me: Ok. I'm pretty sure I got lost.

Tremblay: In this case, follow me.

* * *

 

 

He brought me to one of the two bigger houses I had seen.

Later, after seeing goodbye to Mr. Trembaly.

I went quietly back to find the Tardis, but I noticed something odd. 

The thing was that people had suddenly started panicking, all of a sudden.

 

I bumped again in someone, this time the man was pretty tall and was wearing glasses. He was also wearing a white lab coat, so taught it probably was scientific.

 

Scientific: Eh, excuse me, I create something and it didn't work as I had planned.

Me: Wait... Don't tell me it's some kind of bipedal cat.

Scientific: How can you know?

Me: Just a hunch

Scientific: Okay, but you're not freaking out!?...

Me: Why?

He looked up, because of this I turned around and then saw the creature. I avoided it and started running.

Since I was getting tired quickly. I ended up having to stop. I turned around and I saw the creature which really looked like a half-cat half-human, but also to something that didn't exist.

Especially since this creature was fast and had caught up with me really quickly.

I asked myself where the Scientific was, at some point, I ended up seeing him and I believed seeing one of his arms in a weird position.

A little later, some shadow was over me, I looked up. It was the half-cat half-human creature.

I started running but could even do it, since the creature had attacked me. I screamed as strongly as I could.

 

Clara arrived first and told me to go in the Tardis

Scientific: Sorry, this is all my fault.

Clara to me: Don't worry the Tardis is in front of your

I could say a word since she was right.

Doctor out of breath: Sorry.

After a few minutes...maybe a few hours.

At that time, we believed we had succeeded to resolve the problem

Scientific: Again, I'm sorry.

Doctor: Why are you excusing yourself?

Me: It's his fault. It was his invention

Scientific approached: Is it me or is it bigger on the inside

Me restraining myself to giggle: The classic!

Clara pulled the Doctor by the sleeves.

Doctor: Ok! I'm coming 

Me: I'm going to bed.

Two days later, the Doctor left me at my home as I asked him to.

\----

**Note of March 3 (I might add the year later but now it's unnecessary): I don't have Cut the rope T-shirt anymore. I think it didn't fit me and it was the reason why I don't have it now. But the other one I still have it and I did wear it at least one time while translating this for here.**

***Avoided to but the mark. Originally I had it on, but for copyright reasons. :D I didn't on here sorry for the French version didn't think about modifying that.**

****It depends on which way you came from if you come from the balcony, it's at your left but if you enter, by example a car forward, it will be to you right.**

*****There were two parts who could be removed from one another because there was a zip between the two parts. The inside of the second part was predominantly orange and the other was black. (Note: I don't use this thing anymore, but that's another thing)**

****** It is longer in the French version but is it really important to know my backyard is in which color no. --'**

*******This bit has been added, in case you didn't understand was already implied I could always take it off.**

********I did actually write it in 2015 now. :D So yeah pre-season 9 :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't ride a normal bicycle because of my sense of balance. I still can jump on one foot now. But I will say when I was a kid (even, I do act like one sometimes), I use to fall often and get a lot of bruises I'm still clumsy doh. Bref, like a few months ago during a night I somehow managed to knock my ankle after the mattress of my bed...It was dark ok.
> 
> Ps: Now, I really can wait to work on the 3rd. Probably had myself either has My oc's Christine or as me. will see xD Or why not both?  
> Note: I also took some details, were they necessary no...I even cut out the conversation of education between me and Clara if you do know both French and English you can see it :D I technically shortened the chapter to by counting the chapter of the describing bits...I don't like it especially in a Doctor Who (I don't own Doctor who) fanfiction  
> I'm also sorry for my syntax. I know it's rubbish. But I honestly don't know to syntax in English.  
> I had to change something about the talk of my discussion, my muscular dystrophy is stable...Somehow. I just have weak and lace-like muscles so yeah. xD  
> Note: I wrote it in 2015 before season 9 even included in the fic so yeah. But he took a while to finish If I remember, motivation, school and stuff had me on a lot of stress. :D


	3. Chapter 3

I saw him again on the 19th of July in the afternoon. I was playing video games when I heard a noise that I knew very real, the Tardis' noise. I looked and I didn't see anything so I thought it was cloaked.

Luckily, I had prepared almost everything. I only needed a few things.

Inside the Tardis

Clara: Why is she in cloaking mode?

Doctor: Oops, I must have accidentally hit it.

 

* * *

 

At the same time,

Me talking to myself: Ah! 

I rushed to close my door and left a note on my desk.

I took everything I need, even my 3ds that was now back in my purse. 

Then, I took the suitcase I had used last time and stepped in.

Doctor: Wah!

I embarrassed said: Sorry. You're really easy to startle

Clara: I getting this back to your room.

Me: Thanks, Clara.

Doctor: Eh. You think so.

Clara: Sometimes, especially recently.

Me: Doctor.

Doctor: What?!

-"Could you put her (Tardis) back in cloaking mode. I don't why my dad to find this. Since, there is only my mom, my oldest sis and me that watch it." I said.

He did it.

I got out to open my door and went back almost banging against it. I now understood why he always banged against it. But that mode can be useful when you're being discreet, because if you aren't. You're getting out of something invisible

Doctor: Why are you giggling?

Me: Eh...Nothing.

Clara came back and said: Where are we going?

Doctor: I don't know. I have no idea.

Me remembering I had brought my history book because I wanted to: Why not somewhere in the past Quebec History.  When I don't know.

In the end, the Tardis surprised us all by starting by herself.

He sighed.

I was surprised so I hung to the railing.

A little later

Doctor: Why isn't she landing.

Me: Maybe, the Tardis is doing it for me.

Doctor: Eh, but it's only the third time you're travelling with us.

Me: Euh, just asking but how did it come back the 2nd time.

Doctor: I taught it was Clara.

Clara: No. But this time yes. I wanted to see you again.

Me: Ho. That's mean the Tardis the second time had chosen to come back.

I opened the door and saw my galaxy. So beautiful. I sat down and later ended up falling asleep

Later, I woke up in my room I don't which one of them had brought in my room. But I didn't mind.

I didn't feel good honestly.

I sat down and saw little white dots.

Someone knocked at the door.

Me: You can enter.

I saw Clara and she said because of seeing my look: Are you ok?

Me: Not really.

Clara: I brought you food.

 I didn't know what it was but I ate it and fell back asleep quickly when Clara had left.

A little later, I woke up yelling because of the pain. I sat down.

Clara entered: Are you ok?

I wasn't able to speak because the pain was really bad.

Clara said: Ok, I don't need an answer.

She approached and touched one of my shoulders. I yelled and pushed off her hand

Clara: Oops sorry.

Later I talked.

Clara: Sorry, I don't know what to say.

The Doctor was there. I don't when he entered, but he said: What is happening.

Clara: It's Marianne. She isn't feeling well.

Doctor: But, she seems asleep now.

Clara: Oh, she fell back asleep really quickly.

* * *

 

A little later, I woke up again and noticed that both of them had left. I succeeded to get up, to get out of my room and rapidly found the bathroom. The bathroom was large and beautiful because of the white coloured walls. But, the lighting was a little dark.

I banged on something and found that it was the sink. I ended up puking. Then, I went back to my room and back to bed. I tried to fall asleep, but when I gave up. I fell asleep, anyway.

I didn't even manage to sleep for then minutes since the pain was really bad, so I yelled again.

Clara: What!

"My shoulder!" I murmured while placing myself on my back*

Clara: Again?

I agreed after having sat up while trying to keep myself from vomiting. But, it happened anyway.

It's at that time, that I noticed I was still in my clothes, my T-shirt "No, it's a trap!", and my short blue shorts and my striped socks which each stripe having a different color from top to bottom; white, blue** and black and the toe bits were a navy blue.

Clara: I don't know if it is what I gave you to eat that makes you vomit.

Me: No, certainly none. Since it has only just started, like a few minutes ago.

Clara: "Beurk." while stepping back.

Me: It...does..not...want...to...Bleargh.

I fainted now that long after and Clara left to get the Doctor

Clara: Doctor.

Doctor talking to himself: "Rah, it's hard to get out now, I think I'm going to thinker less." he said a little bit sad.

Then, he noticed Clara who was panicking.

Doctor: Clara, are you ok? And what is that on your beautiful clothes?

Clara: She...Marianne vomited on me. Of course, she didn't mean it.

Doctor: What?! How?!

Clara: It's true and she fainted.

Doctor: Really?

Clara: I'm not lying, I saw it happened.

Doctor: The best would be to try to get her up so she can clean herself.

She agreed and the Doctor just said that he had landed the Tardis and Clara answered: Why are you telling me that?

He shrugged and after he had put away what he was using. Clara and him when back to my room

\----

***I used to sleep all the time on my belly, but now I tried to do it less and less but it's still hard.**

****The blue has become paler with the washing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is a long chapter, really looonnng. So, take your time ;D Probably could have got it in more part. But meh.  
> I didn't have my braces yet in 2015, but this year I will have them taken off but that like string you know they put after that so yeah. :D We already know when. By we I mean my mom and me.  
> Ps: I assumed things about Torchwood and I was partially right so yeah...  
> Also, I might have a changed a bit the plot but gneh, the biggest image is still the same even if the end is rubbish in both case...

I was awakened by steps coming from the hallway, then I noticed that the bedsheets were disgusting and at that moment I remembered I had vomited on myself.

I got up with difficulty, but I fell on my knees, not even able to do one step.

Clara entered and told me: You should clean yourself.

"I just got the same idea," I said while trying to get up.

Clara mentioned to the Doctor that I already was awake.

Eventually, I got up stumbling and a little bit later, I hit myself against a wall.

Clara: Are you ok?

"What do you think?!" I said aggressively

Clara: Ok. I'm going to guide you with my voice.

That's what we did and after Clara had helped me to clean myself since I couldn't stand very well on my legs.

After I went back to my room and put one of my pyjamas on. This time, I used a pink shirt of Winnie Pooh where there was pooh on my right and Piglet on my left. Piglet was holding flowers. There was also a butterfly above them and next to Pooh. Underneath them, there was a little bit of grass and it's also was written below the grass from right to left "Pooh & Piglet"

  
I had put on, a sea blue short with lines that looked likes some kind of vines. When I got up, I got dizzy, even if it wasn't exactly that and I fainted.

 

* * *

The next day.

 

Clara entered my room and didn't see me in my bed. She deposed her tray and found me on the floor near the bed.

It's at that time that I woke up.

Clara: Marianne. You're alright?

I tried to answer but nothing

Clara: Marianne?

I made some movements with my hands.

Clara: You can't talk?

I nodded

Clara: Then, tell me by a sign, if you are ok.

I shook my head and fainted another time

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ (A little bit later)

I woke up sweating in my bed. I noticed that my right shoulder was paining me a lot more than the last few times.

Clara entered at the same time and I do think she was there to check on me.

Clara: Are you ok?

Me: "No!" I shouted in pain.

Clara approached: Eh, I think your right shoulder is swollen. I have no idea what to do.

 

Silence...

Clara: Why are you sweating?

Me: I feel hot...I don't know why

Clara: Let me check your temperature

Two seconds later

Clara: You're burning!

Me: Normally, I...never...have...a...

Then, I fainted again

Clara went back to the control room

Clara: Doctor!

The Doctor who was searching for something, turned around: What? I'm upstairs.

Clara: It's Marianne. She has a really bad fever. She tried to tell me that she never get one. She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence.

Doctor: Um.

Clara: Also, her right shoulder is swollen.

Doctor: Go keep on eye on her. I'm going to follow you.

She went.

♦♦♦

The Doctor joined Clara: Clara, but I haven't found anything yet.

Clara: Ok. Come see. I replaced her on her back

Doctor: Oh, it's extremely swollen.

I woke up suddenly not even knowing why

Clara and the Doctor: Wah!

Me: Ouh...

Clara: Are you ok?

I tried to answer, but it came out disordered

Both: What?

I started panting and passed out for another time.

"Ok. Now, I can understand. That's strange." he said while searching for something

"What are you looking for?" Clara asked.

-"My sonic screwdriver." He said

-"Mmm. I don't know where you put it last time." She answered

-"Found it now." he declared a little later

He scanned my shoulder and was surprised by what he had found

Clara: What is it?

Doctor: "That's because the last time I saw this. It was we where on the planet catlonetia.*

Clara: Eh. I don't remember ever saying that name

Doctor: In fact, it's the planet where there are almost only cats.

Clara: Oh. Now, I remember.

Doctor: I would have liked to speak more with the scientist especially.

I woke up with a start**.

I managed to turn around

Me: Mouin

Clara: What is that? Mouin?

"So-so. I feel a little less hot, now."

Clara: Ok.

"Doctor, where do you have your sonic screwdriver in your hands," I asked seeing him with it.

"Nothing." He lied

Clara whispered in his ear: "I will tell her."

The Doctor left still having his sonic screwdriver in his hands.

*Still in my room*

I need to tell you something. As you know your shoulder is swollen, I don't know why. The only thing the Doctor could find and I don't know what he found. The only thing. He has scanned your shoulder and knew it's from the giant bipedal cat which we met on the planet where there are lots of cats.

"Oh. I didn't understand. Except, that you're going back to the planet where there are a lot of cats." I said.

"I think that's it," she answered me

♦♦♦♦

The Doctor came back

Doctor: We're there.

I managed to get up and waited for them to get out of my room. So, I could change and put on my shoes.

I put on a t-shirt between a pale green and green fluo. This shirt has two tortoises, the tortoise to the left is on her shell and she says in a speech bubble: "Well, This is awkward!" The other tortoise is sitting with his left front paw on his opened mouth.

I also put on dark blue shorts and my shoes, but I didn't but any socks on.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠***

Eventually, I got there with the feeling I missed something. Since I had woken up in the middle of the hallway.

Both: Finally, we've been waiting for you for one day.

Me: Oh...I think I might have lost consciousness when coming. I'm hungry.

Clara with an apple in her hands: Eat this.

I took the apple and it took me a while to eat it, but I almost ate it all.

Clara: "Is it me or you don't really like apples?"

Me: "I don't really like them, except when they peeled. Since the pell stays stuck in my teeth. I hate it!****

We stepped out.

The Scientist: What is that?

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Scientist: Oh, that's the thing that is bigger inside.

Doctor: It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S

The scientist: T.A.R.D.I.S? What does that mean?

"Time and relative dimension inter-space," I answered him even before the Doctor could even do it.

"Do you know that with the show," The doctor asked.

The scientist: "What series?!

Me to the scientist while making a hand sign to the Doctor that he was right: "Uh, you better not know."

The Doctor whispered to me: Thank you.

Doctor: In fact, we came to see you.

The scientist: My name's Stépane. Actually.

Doctor: It's nice to meet you.

Clara: Same for me.

Me: "Me..."

-"Marianne? Are you?" she asked.

But it was already too late since I already had fainted

"Again!" Clara thought.

Stéphane: "Who are these people behind you?"

Doctor: "I present you, my companion...Clara and the other one who has fainted is a part-time companion. Her name's Marianne.

Stéphane: "And who are you?"

Doctor: I'm the Doctor

"You are a Doctor?

"No. Not a medical one. Just call me the Doctor" The Doctor answered

Stéphane: "Well, you told me that you came to see me but why? Also, why did Marianne fainted like that?

Clara and the Doctor shrugged their shoulders since they didn't know the whole reasons why.

Doctor: The only thing I know it's because of your creature.

-"My creature. You're talking about my invention, right?. I was forced to kill it. It was a lot of trouble...She was too wild.

Stéphane finally approached and said:" Sorry, could find a cure, yet. Also, I

At that precise moment,

Sébastien: Who are those people? Euh!

Sébastien (AN: Tremblay is his family name) approached me and saw: I already saw her, once.

Doctor: How?

Sébastien: Who are you?

I woke up, at that moment, with a start.

Doctor: You didn't tell us that.

Me: Sorry, I forgot.

Doctor to the young man: You must be Sébastien

Sébastien: Yup!

I was surprised to learn his first name.

"Why aren't you not directly looking at me?" Sébastien asked to me

-"For no reason... It's just...And you wearing glasses too."

Clara: I think she needs a break. To get herself back on track.

Stéphane: Oh, hello Sébastien.

"Who are those people." said the young man with curly blond hair.

"I... My name is Marianne," I told Sébastien.

Stéphane: Sébastien, calm down! There are guests" he lied

"You're lying. We can see it on your face." Sébastien said.

-"The one with the black coat, he asked to be call Doctor. I don't why. The other one with short hair is Clara and for the last one. It looks like you already know her."

Me: Actually, I bumped into him since I wasn't looking where I was going. Number one I was walking backwards. Number two I had lost myself.

Stéphane: How do you know that?

Me: Because it's the truth! I hate lying. I felt guilty every time I lie.

Stéphane while approaching said: Oh, that reminds me of something and I'm sorry that my creature attacked you.

I started painting.

Clara asked me if I was ok and I painfully said: No...

Then, I passed out.

"What do we do?" Stéphane can't help us." Clara asked the Doctor

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Can I see?" asked Sébastien

"Yes, of course." said the Doctor and Clara had the same time.

"What did that?" he asked yelling.

-"Calm down, Sébastien. It's my fault, it was my creature. The giant cat, mi-human mi-cat. The failed invention." said Stéphane, Sébastien's mentor.

-"I think...have...an...idea...need...a...computer...other. The Doctor won't believe me..." I said suddenly waking up

"Why?" replied the Doctor

"cause, that's supposed to be gone."

The Doctor looked at me and I said that I would like to talk about it to him first.

Doctor: In that case, a laptop would be better.

Stéphane: You have wi-fi in your Tardis?

Sébastien: Tardis. What is that?

"Time and relative dimension inter-space. That's what behind me." the Doctor said.

Sébastien: A phone box?

Me: It's a police box. It's written!

Sébastien: Oh. You're right.

It's then that my shoulder hurt and I said: My shoulder.

Doctor: "Then, let's go in the T.A.R.D.I.S, " he said to me.

♠♠♠♠♠

I woke up in my bed in my room in the Tardis.

Clara: Finally, you're awake.

Me: What happened?

Clara: You fainted again.

Me: What they are we.

Clara: Wait...

Then, the Doctor entered: Oh. She's finally awake.

Clara nodded to the Doctor.

I repeated my question.

"Wednesday, technically". he answered me

Me Ok. That's the proof. That I did faint.

I sat up and then noticed that there was a desk and a laptop was on it.

"I never noticed the desk in front of the bed," I said.

The Doctor asked where that laptop came from.

Clara told him that she had found it in the Tardis.

He said it doesn't even remember owning one.

 

Silence...

Clara passed me the laptop

Doctor: Oh Right! You wanted to talk to me about somethings.

Me: Severals.

The Doctor was surprised.

Clara was stepping out when I told her that she probably was better in the console room.

She nodded and left.

Meanwhile outside the Tardis

Sébastien: Is it me or it's bigger inside.

Stéphane: It seems so.

♠♠♠ (in fact, a few hours later)

I woke up in pyjama. Made of an old t-shirt. This T-shirt came from an old club book that I had been a part of when I was a kid. I also had as a pyjama bottom, some turquoise and white shorts, I had blue and white socks.

Clara came in shortly and said: Are you feeling better?

Me: What happened?

"You fainted when he was there," she said.

Me: Oh!

♦♦♦♦

I changed again and put the shirt I had when I had at the start. The shirt with the dove colours around it. I also put up on some black short with the belt I had the first time.

The doctor arrived with Clara

Clara: Ah, you finally changed.

Me: I feel still a bit weird.

Doctor: You weren't able to tell me what you wanted.

Me to him: Look on the laptop.

Doctor: I would like you to be out of the room. For now.

Clara: Stéphane and Sébastien what do we do?

Doctor: They're still outside the Tardis

She nodded.

Doctor: Well get them in. But, tell them do not touch ANYTHING!

She agreed and went

Meanwhile

Doctor: Eh, that's impossible

Me: Calm down.

Doctor: Why, didn't you tell me that earlier.

Me: I tried. I kept fainting.

Doctor: Are you ok

He got no answers

With Clara

She stepped out and called Stéphane and Sébastien.

Stéphane came and said: Sébastien in his room.

Clara: Go get him. Also, I would prefer you not to bring anything in the Tardis. Since it has everything...Most of the time.

Stéphane: Ok. It won't take long. I just have to call him. He always comes.

He went down the stairs and called Sébastien. At that moment, Sébastien came with his headphone around his neck.

Clara: "You have headphones and a..." seeing an old MP3***** "But, that from earth.

Sébastien: I don't remember everything from my past.

♠♠♠♠♠ A few hours later

Me: Doctor?

Then, I noticed he wasn't here.

A little bit later.

Doctor: You're awake again.

Me: What time is it?

Doctor: I'll be back

In the console room, The Doctor asked Clara what time it was.

Clara: I thought I told you the time, like...um... an hour ago?

A few seconds later.

Doctor: Why are you giggling?

Clara: Because of me. Ok, it's almost 5 to 4 o'clock. ******

He got back to my room out of breath and told me

Me: No need to hurry.

♦♦♦♦

During the night

Since I could sleep. I decided to try to do something. But, I hadn't taught to bring books with me. I had chosen to walk in the hallway where my room was, but I was careful do not go through the door which was at the end of the hallway. Because I didn't want to get lost.

I ended up in the console room, near the console itself and I sat down. on one of the seat.

Doctor: Are you ok?

Me: What do...you think?

He approached and said: "I think you not feeling any better." He added: You've changed. Didn't see you do it.

Me: It seems like Clara did some laundry. I didn't even know there was a laundry room.

Doctor: Yes, but I rarely use it.

Me trying to keep me from giggling

A little later Sébasiten came up and said: Sorry, I can't sleep.

I mumbled

Sébastien asked me if I was ok and The Doctor asked if I was going to be alright.

Me trying to keep myself from laughing seeing them look at each other.

Me: Sébastien. Do you have a nickname?

Sébastien: I don't know. Maybe, I had one.

Doctor: Why?

Sébastien: It seems like Clara didn't tell you about it.

Doctor: Ah, yes. Now, I remember that she told me that she was going to tell me something tomorrow.

I started mumbling to myself but stopped since I remembered that there were people.

♠♠♠

The next morning when tea time******* was almost over.

I didn't know how I had ended up back in my room. But, I went on my way to the console room, me still being in my pyjama.

Everyone was already awake.

Me: How? Did I ended up back in...?

Sébastien cut me off and said: "It was me," he said embarrassed

Me: Why? Are you blushing?

Sébastien: "Let's go farther."

He told me and blushed of embarrassment

Me: Why! Me! Uh, Sébastien are you ok?

Nothing...

"Sébastien!" I yelled.

Lui: Euh, I don't know what just happened to me.

"What happened to me yesterday?" I asked

"You rushed to the toilet, and then --I followed you discreetly-- Nah, I'm kidding. But Clara told me that you went to the room to probably get something and went back to the bathroom. Then shortly after, I found you fainted...I took you. Oh, yeah. I don't know why, but my left hand burned me." he remembered

"Did you rinse your hand?"

"Yes, of course, I did!" he answered me a little bit mad that I had thought he wouldn't have done it and just after that he grimaced.

I asked if he was ok.

As an answer, he yelled and looked at his hand then said: That wasn't there.

♣♣♣

Doctor: Are you okay? You've both been here for hours?

Me: What?

Doctor: it's already past eleven o'clock in the evening

Sébastien: Already?! and did she, I'm talking about Clara here, told you about it?

Doctor: Yes, strange and are you okay?

Then, I noticed I could no longer feel my right arm: My...arm...

I almost fell but caught myself up with my left hand to the left ramp.

There was no answer from Sébastien.

Me: Sébastien! Sébastien!

No answer at all

"Sébast!" I said

"I...I believe...that...was...my nickname," he said

"Sébast, are you able to stand up?"

He got up with no problem at all.

He told us that he was going to his room and that he would see us again later.

"Okay," I answered him

I tried to move but couldn't.

Doctor: Are you alright?

There wasn't any answer to that.

The only thing, I managed to do was to go down the stairs on my butt. But luckily I met Clara.

Clara: Are you okay?

Me: No. Especially, don't touch my shoulder.

At the same time, the Doctor was calling someone.

I somehow managed to go to my room.

♠♠♠♠♠ (Almost a day later).

But, I woke up in the afternoon and had needed to have lunch in my room. Since I wasn't feeling good at all.

Despite everything I managed, during the day, to move and get out of my room.

♣♣♣♣ (a few hours later)

But, I ended fainted again.

Clara: That worries me.

Doctor: Ok...I must talk to you about something really important first...

Clara: I'm all ears...

Doctor: You know at Cardiff there is a crack in time and space and ...there...was...a...team who dealt with it... But now, it's supposed to be destroyed which surely is. So, I need to go a while back. Luckily, it's been a long time since I've been there

Clara: Euh...I don't understand

Doctor: It doesn't exist anymore, but not it the past were we are going. There's little chance I meet myself. I hope so...

Sébastien: Cardiff?

Doctor: Are you ok?

Sébastien: I think so...

Doctor: Ok...

Clara: Eh, Doctor I think Sébastien heard us...

Sébast': It's true... Sorry...But, I feel like I already heard that...

Clara et le Doctor en même temps: Which is what?

Sébast: Cardiff.

I painfully woke up: Sé...bast... Don't...hold...your...shoulder

Stéphane: I think that's why it progress faster. At least one of them.

I fainted

Doctor: "I need to do it, anyway..." he said having already put the coordinates and engaged the lever.

♠♠♠♠♠ A little bit more than a day later...

Me: What's going on?

The Doctor was grumbling and I didn't know why.

Clara: Doctor, why are you grumbling.

Him: I can get her to land.

The phone rang

Doctor: Why now!!!

Stéphane: There's also a phone!!!

Doctor: But, not everyone can call me. Bref, not everyone has my phone numbers.

Clara: I take it. Uh, there's a problem it's for you.

The Doctor took it the best he could and said: I should probably replug it to the console********...Hum, nope.

???????:...Are you ok?

Doctor: Ah, Jack! I'm fine...Sorry.

Jack: Yes, it is me! It is me or your voice changed since the last time that we saw each other...

Doctor: You have just noticed it now?

Jack: Yes.

Doctor: How can you remember me?

Jack: Why you ask me this question?!

Doctor: not envy to explain. But, I can't land...

Jack: I know it.

Doctor: How?

Jack: Ianto...

Doctor: ouf... I didn't make a mistake...

Jack: And why has your voice changed?

Doctor: Too long to explain now and you are going to see soon why. Now I just want to land.

♠♠♠♠♠

We finally landed after almost a day and the almost endless conversation.

Clara: Doctor, I think she has fainted again. Also, why did you tell me about Cardiff?

He explained the best he could.

Clara: I didn't understand every. But, ok.

I who had just really passed out in a light sleep woke back up: I... I... I...can't...move

Clara: What?!

Me: ...

Clara: Are you ok?!

Too late.

Clara: Doctor

Doctor: What?????...Ok! I understand now.

♠♠♠♠♠ (more than a day later)

I woke up, but I didn't know where

Me: where am I?

????: Finally, you're awake. I'm going to tell the others.

A little later, the person which I wasn't able to distinct cleared, arrived in the central room and said: She's awake

Doctor: Which one? Clara or Marianne?

Jack: You've forgotten to present them to us, but I understand why. There was no time to do it.

Doctor: Owen. Could I come to see which one is awake?

Owen: Sure! Follow me.

**To be continued.**

\---

**Note: I don't have the pink shirt I mentioned since it was good for the thrash. It was a really old shirt too. So yeah. Ps: I don't wear a lot of pink things, like none at all. Honestly, I more of a tomboy. Also, the scientist is the "scientific" too (probably have to fix that in the previous chapter).**

***Invented word, the first word is obvious is "cat", the "lonet" makes a reference to the world planet, if we take the "p" out and change the "a" with an "o". And the "ia" is to make it weirder.**

****Not like "beginning" but a shock by a shock. You know when like you wake up abruptly from a nightmare by example.**

*****Almost a day or a day has passed.**

******** **As I said in the note at the beginning I use do not have braces and peels were already getting stuck in so yeah no fun.**

*******I hadn't put it in any version until now.**

********One I mean it's 3:51 pm or 15:51. But those are in British time (so normally this was with the daily saving hour if I remembered correctly when I wrote it or maybe not but who cares) so it's mean that in France during summertime. It is 16:51 and for me, it's 10h51 am (Eastern time zone).**

*********that means 4 p.m. London time. Then that means it's for me that it's almost noon for me. And in France, it's almost 5 o'clock.**

**********During season 8, the phone's outside. In fact, I assume so since in the finale of season 8. We see it. But, I remember that it used at least in season 5 to be plugged to the console.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there have been changes in the way I wrote it between the two versions.

A little bit more than two days later

 

Doctor in English: It is the third time that I come...

Owen in English: Sorry, I do what I can.

\- "I know..." sighed the Doctor

Owen: Not yet! It is the third time in which she shouts

Doctor: Every time she shouts, shortly after she faints. It is what I understood.

We would be better to hurry. répondit Owen.

I agree with you répondit-il.

Ils se mirent à marcher plus rapidement et arrivèrent rapidement.

Doctor: It's me or she is still shouting?

Owen: That seems to be correct.

Owen while opening the door: "Stop yelling!" he said

Doctor: Let me do that

Owen: Ok.

Doctor in French: Marianne, stop yelling or you're going to wake Sébastien and Clara.

Clara and Sébastien: "It's already done," she said in English at the same time that Sébastien said it in French.

Doctor in French: Sébastien, you speak French too!?

Sébastien: Yes, but I rarely speak it. Especially, those days.

I started yelling

"Marianne!" the Doctor yelled

I said in French: I'm...trying.

Owen decided to step out.

Then _someone_ appeared.

Jack: What are you doing here?

Owen: Nothing now. I have tried to stop Marianne to shout, but I didn’t succeed.

Jack: Whose taking care of it then?

Owen: The Doctor... It would seem that Marianne speaks French.

Jack: I understand now.

 

At that moment,

Doctor: Stop!!!!

Clara: What is it on her shoulder.

Doctor: That looks like a claw...

Clara: But, the claw is very long and wide

Doctor: Oh, no...Not that...

Clara: What!?

Doctor: I thought I had removed the _whole_ claw when Marianne was attacked. But I was wrong because there was some of it under the skin.

Clara: ok.....

Marianne: ...I don't feel good...

He turned and said in French: "You can still sit up?"

Marianne: Euh... I... do... not... remember... doing this...

I successfully laid down again and said: "Better..." but fainted just after.

Doctor: The claw is even bigger than just a few seconds ago.

I woke up: Argh...No control...

Then, I fainted yet again.

Sébastien in French: I'm scared.

Doctor in French: You shouldn't be.

Too late, it had already left

Jack and Owen: What it's that??

at the same time

The doctor who had stepped out just for a few seconds: Sébastien...was very fast

Clara: Help!!!

Doctor: Oh!!! No!!!!! She woke up and is not capable of controlling what is in her...

♠♠♠♠♠

Almost a day later

Doctor: Finally, we managed to maintain her during a rather long moment. I think that we would do better to put Sébastien and Clara in another room.

Jack: Good idea and I was not able to sleep since you are here.

Owen: Me too...

Jack: Owen, if you want, you can return home

Owen: Thanks...

Jack: If, you are really too much tired. You can sleep here just for this night, I make an exception. Because I am going to sleep here...

Jack shrugged and said: I am going to go to bed too...

Doctor: Clara and Sébastien.

Clara: I can walk to another room... But where is Sébastien?

Doctor: Ah. I forgot him...

Clara: I fetch where he is, but that would be preferable with some help.

Jack: I am going to help you.

Clara: Who are you?

Doctor: I forgot that!!!

Jack: Captain Jack Harkness to your service.

Clara sighed...

Doctor: I am going to explain it to you later.

Jack: Ok...

 

A little bit later.

Sébastien: I can't feel my legs.

Jack: Are you sure?

Sebastian managed to get up after a few minutes.

Sébastien: Euh. I can stay on my legs...It's strange because I fell because I had the sensation that my legs were heavy, but not anymore.

Jack: Ok...It's a little bit strange...But, can you walk?

Sébastien did a step: I think so.

A little bit later when Clara and Sébastien were in the same room.

Jack: I can now go to sleep!

Doctor: I am going to take a nap. I am too sad that my T.A.R.D.I.S is almost lifeless.

♠♠♠♠♠

A few hours later.

Doctor in his head in Gallifreyan: I can't sleep now.

Clara: I would like to know which day we are.

Doctor: You can move!

Clara: Yes!

Doctor: Euh... I don't know exactly... But, certainly that we are in August technically...

Clara: OK... I would have liked knowing more exactly which day we are...

Doctor: Sorry. I am going to ask Jack...But, I think that we are not in 2015... I believe.

Clara: Ok.

♣♣♣♣♣

Later

Doctor: Clara. Sorry I do not know more precisely...#

Clara: It doesn't matter

Doctor: But, Marianne had an idea to solve her problem which could work maybe also for you and Sébastien...

Clara: What is it?

 

He explained it to her

Clara: You already have spoken about it with the others?

Doctor: Of course!

Clara: I want the prove...

Doctor: Ask Marianne...After we tried...

 

A moment later

Doctor: Ok... Ok... Yes, she asked that everybody is there, except you and Sébastien I don't know why she asked me for it.

Clara: Ok. I believe you. If, it is really her who asked you to do it. But, first, better to make some presentation...And explain to me somethings.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had only watched season 1 of Torchwood, but the next part will have more stuff and probably fix-it too :D  
> Also, how I wrote Sébastien is the French way to spell it. The equivalent in English is Sebastian. :D


	6. End?

Four days later

The doctor thought: I'm worried about Marianne...

The Doctor walked back and forth

Jack: Doctor...Are you ok?

Doctor: I'm fine...I am just worried about Marianne.

Jack: Oh...It's true...It does make three days since the last time she woke up...

 

At the same time

Owen thought: I fell asleep and Jack is not going to be happy with me

Owen then saw that I was moaning

Owen: Marianne...Marianne are you ok?

No answer...

Jack entered and said: You're still here.

Owen: Sorry, I fell asleep...

Jack: OK... But, if you are tired tell me, please.

Owen: Ok.

Jack: She's not awake

Owen: You're talking about Marianne.

Jack: Yes.

Doctor: I'm there...

Jack: It is me or you are slower...

Doctor: I am slower, It's normal...

Owen: ...Didn't you come for Marianne... She’s moaning.

Jack: Yes, I am just a little worried, but it is The Doctor who is the most worried...

Stéphane arrived a little bit later

Doctor: Where were you gone? 

Stéphane: in exploration

Jack: if, you touched something... You going to regret it.

Stéphane: I just looked... I promise.

Doctor: I believe him...

Jack said nothing and added: Aren't you supposed to tell me something about Clara?

Doctor: yes, it is true and the same thing for her, but about you.

Jack looked at him worried...

Doctor: Complicated thing...

I moaned...and brutally woke up and automatically sat up because of it.

Owen jumped: She's awake now...

I tried to get up

Owen: Wait...

I didn't feel very well

The Doctor in French: Are you okay?

I said in French: I...do...not...feel...well

Owen: Maybe a side effect...

Jack: I hope you’re wrong.

Doctor: I think that she would like to have some personal space.

Then I thought: The room is small, it looks like. Or more like an average size.

Shortly after I had a stomach ache...

Doctor asked in French: Are you going to be okay?

I shrugged.

The doctor said in French: I'm leaving you for a short while to go see Clara and I'll come back.

He didn't get an answer since I didn't feel well at all.

He left.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ (A few hours later)

The Doctor came back and when he opened the door

He saw me on the floor

Doctor in French: Marianne. Are you okay? What are you doing on the floor?

I made him a sign saying too many questions at once and I also made him understood that his first question was stupid.

Doctor: True...

I tried to answer, but I wasn't able since I had a really bad stomach ache

The Doctor stood there doing nothing.

I tried to get up but didn't succeed

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Later

Owen left running

Jack: Wait...Where are you going?

Owen: I'm going to see Marianne...Technical problem...

Jack didn't even have the time to ask him (Owen) what kind of problem that he (Jack) had followed him (Owen)...

Jack seeing Owen trying to move the Doctor: Need help?

Owen: Wah!!!!!

Jack: Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you...

Owen: I indeed need a bit of help

Jack help him and said: I am going to go to warn Clara... The partner of the Doctor...

He left and when he arrived at Sébastien and Clara's room. He knocked

Clara: Who is it?

Jack: It's me.

Clara: I'm a little bit occupied...

Jack: How? Need help?

Clara: I'm fine!

Jack: Are you sure?

An instant later.

Clara: Finally, I need help...

He entered and saw Sébastien

Sébastien looked up and then saw Jack...

Jack to Clara: Doctor fainted... I had come for that in fact.#

Clara: I need to change myself...But, I don't have any spare clothes...

Jack: Ask the girls.

Clara was surprised...

Jack: You're surprised...

Clara: Yes...

She left and managed to avoid the Doctor which hadn't woken up yet...

Shortly after, Owen went out of the room where Marianne was and Owen had managed to replug some of the stuff after I woke up...

Jack also came back and decided to move the Doctor, at that moment

Jack jumped: Wahhh!

Doctor: "What happened?" he said while waking up

Jack: I don't know...Sorry!

The Doctor got up as quickly as he could.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

The following afternoon

I woke up and sat down which cause me to have a dizzy. I thought that it was because I had sat to quickly. So, I laid down again and sat up a lot slower than the. But, it didn't help...Especially, that I still have a stomach ache.

Meanwhile

Clara to the Doctor: We would be better to visit Sébastien... Just to verify if he is feeling well.

Doctor: It's a good idea...

Jack: Can I come?

Doctor: If, you want...

Jack followed them.

In the room, I panicked...I was trying to calm down... I couldn’t...If I got up it was worse... I kept panicking...

Owen rushed into the room...

Owen: Marianne...Calm Down...

I said: "I'm... dizzy..." saying the last word in French.

Owen: I don't understand you...

Moi: woooo...

Owen looked at me and was puzzled and gave up.

He went out.

Jack then stopped and asked him: Are you ok?

Owen: Marianne... She got into a panic... Then, her heart started to beat more quickly, but that's really too much for a human...

Jack: Why?

Owen shrugged and said: I don't know. The only thing that I understood of what she said, is: I am... The other word seems French, I think.

Jack: Let me try...

♣♣♣♣♣♣

A few hours later

Jack was going to leave when I fell out of bed.

Jack: Can I help you?

I tried to tell him that probably yes, but at the place, I threw up.

At the same instant,

Sébastien: Bouargh...

The Doctor had moved quickly enough do not have any on his clothes, but not too quickly to hurt himself.

Doctor: Ouf...Just in time...Sébastien are you ok?

Sébastien: I feel very strange...

Doctor: What do you mean?

Sébastien: I'm woozy...

Clara: It's not normal for a human! Vers le Doctor: I said that for you to remember it...

Justly with me (Marianne)

Me: "I can't get up...I'm dizzy..." said the last word (dizzy) in French.

Jack: Oh!

He helped me get up and helped me sit on the bed.

Me: Thanks...

Jack saw me holding my head: Are you ok?

Me: My head!!!

At the same time,

Sébastien: Ouch!

Doctor and Clara: Where?#

Sébastien: My head...

Doctor: I may be able to help you...But, I need that puddle of vomit cleaned up.

A little bit later the puddle of vomit had been cleaned up.

Jack had watched the cleaning, then left forgetting to mention to the Doctor about Marianne.

The doctor said: Wah!!!! Again...

Owen: Orgh...

Jack: Are you ok?

Owen: It's Marianne again...

Jack: Why? What's she doing...

Owen: Nothing...But...Vomit ... only...

Jack: Strange...I have heard the Doctor yelling too...

At the same time,

Doctor to Sébastien in French: I can't help you if you don't stop vomiting.

Clara mentioned that she was leaving the room

Doctor: "Are you sure that you're ok?" he said just in time

Clara: I'm fine!!!

Doctor: Not need to yell at me.

Clara: Sorry...

Then she left

 

A little bit later,

The doctor stopped and said: Ouch...Sorry...It's too hard...and it's strange...It's never happened before...

Sébastien: "Argh..." argh he said and ended bending and vomiting.

Doctor: Ouf...Ouch...Too fast...This time...

Sébastien: What?

Doctor: Sorry. I was talking to myself...

Jack and Owen: Beurk...

Clara: Doctor are you ok?

Doctor: Sébastien vomited again...I'm leaving too...

Clare left

Jack: Wahh!!!

Clara: Sorry...

The Doctor arrived not long after

They talked a little bit and after Clara said: I have a simpler plan.

Jack, Owen and the Doctor: What is it?

Clara: To put Marianne and Sébastien in the same room...

Jack: It's a very good idea.

Doctor: I agree.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

The following afternoon, it was almost tea time.

Me to Sébastien in French: I have something to tell you...and also to the others...But first... I would like to know if you had made a dream.

Sébastien in French: Of course, there are thousands. But strangle, there is the one I remember very well even if it probably does make a while I had it...

Me in French: Me...too...

Sébastien in French: Really?

Me in French: Yes... Also, my other first name is Christine.

Sébastien in French: What?

Me in French: Why what?

Sébastien in French: It's really weird... Eh.

Me in French: Why? What would be even weirder... Would be to have made the same dream.

Sébastien: You think that too.

Me: Yes, if it wasn't the case why would we be connected...Kinda connected.

Sébastien: Actually...Can I start...?

Me: Me first!

Sébastien: No me!

Me: We aren't going to spend the afternoon bickering. Why don't we do a rock-paper match?

Sébastien: Good idea. Wait I think I have some change on me.

Me in French: A coin toss, it's a good idea. It's simpler.

Sébastien found a coin and said: Luckily, I have a quarter

Me: I take heads

Sébastien: I'm going to throw the coin.

Me: I would rather try to sleep. I wasn't able to since I didn't stop throwing up.

Sébastien looked at me strangely but said nothing and he went to bed too.

♠♠♠♠♠

I woke up at the same time as Sébastien

Me and him at the same time, in French: "It's too...bizarro."

Me: Bizarro?

We burst into laughter

Sébastien: We talked at the same time.

 Me: Are you going to throw the coin? I hope you can pull it off. I remind you that I took heads

Sébastien: It's time!

He threw the 25 cents* coin into the air and flipped it after a few seconds. Then, he put it backs in his hand said: Heads.

 

Me: You are talented first tried.

 

Sébastien: I’m just going to do it another time just to be sure.

 

He did the same thing and after the piece had landed in his head: Heads!

 

Sébastien put the coin away and I said: I’m going to start...In brief, I had a dream set in the future where I was in space in a spaceship...The spaceship had got attacked by I don’t know what.

 

Sébastien looked at me strangely.

 

Me: “What?!” I said stopping myself from continuing.

 

Sébastien: I think it’s a bit similar. It just a gut feeling.

 

Me: How? I’m going… to continue.

 

Sébastien: Are you certain that you’re going to be okay?

 

Me: I’m at least going to try...Then the ship was attacked by giant squids, We lost the pilot...after that a Sébastien tried to help us. But, the door was blocked.

 

I continued telling the dream and finished.

 

Sébastien was shocked.

 

Me: “Why are you...looking...at me...like this?” I said laboriously

 

Sébastien: I...I’ve...had...the same...dream

 

Me: My tummy…

 

Sébastien: I have...heartache.

 

We threw up at the same time.

 

Me: It...feels...like...everything's...turning

 

Sébastien: Same…

 

We ended up fainting and falling on the floor.

 

Owen rushed there: Wah, they’ve even thrown up.

 

The Doctor who where just passing saw him: Owen.

 

Owen turned around: Oh. I didn’t see you come

 

Doctor: I was going to see my companion.

 

Owen: Ok. But why have you stopped?

  


Doctor: Sébastien and Marianne, how are they?

 

Owen: They aren’t doing that good.

 

The Doctor got closer, saw and said: They’ve fainted.

 

Owen: Yes. And at the same time. Clara had a great idea.

 

Doctor: I will help you to put them back in their bed after having cleaned up.

 

Owen: I need to ask Jack.

 

Doctor: No need for that.

 

The Doctor left to grab the cleaning supplies, came back, cleaned the mess up then helped put Sébastien and Marianne back in their bed

 

♠♠♠ ♠

Eight days, maybe almost nine later

Me coming back from the T.A.R.D.I.S which had finally be able to recharge, I said: Doctor, I need to go back home. I’m surely going to start school back soon.

Sébastien: Grr. We already need to leave.

Doctor: If you’re asking yourself if you can travel with me. Not right now, but maybe another time. Sorry

Stéphane: And I need you at the lab. I will try not to do that experiment again

Clara: Finally, that problem solved. She thought: Grrr. He never told me about Jack.

Jack: Clara. Why are you fixing me?

Doctor: I don’t think she fixing you...It’s a bit complicated, he said while pointing to his vortex manipulator and if I tell you, you know spoilers.

Jack: Oh ok.

Jack whispered something to the Doctor.

Doctor: Yes, it’s that and even used it.**

Jack was surprised but said nothing.

Doctor: Clara, Marianne, Sébastien and Stéphane go to the tardis. I’ll join you in a bit.

Clara didn’t move.

Doctor: Why are you staying there! I tell you later.

Clara: “I’ll make you remember.” she said leaving.

Doctor to Jack: I won’t say everything.

Jack: In fact, why is she special? Just a gut feeling.

Doctor: She jumped in my timeline. So, I had her many times in a way or another. I only understood this recently, even if it does make a while now too. She might be there like a shadow in my future. I need to go.

Jack: Goodbye

Doctor: Goodbye.

 

**\---**

*** I won’t say how equivalent to what it is but it’s Canadian money by the way.**

****Yes, I already watched The Day of The Doctor, but I will have to rewatch it honestly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this one ended, but it's better than nothing and I had lost motivation. At that time and it did take me a while to finish it the first time around.  
> Note: In French, Heads and tails is Pile ou face (face is heads of course). So, it's weird. xD It's like the other way around...  
> Note: 14 August 2019 I have been writing a third fanfiction which modified all of the previous one, including this one. The fanfiction has already a few chapters posted. Also, kind of a fix-it too. I also have watched Steven Universe, already a month I started watching and also almost one month I’ve finished it. I actually caught up in a week. In July 2019. So, I’m also writing a crossover with Doctor and Steven Universe. Also sorry for the slow updates. Just not been in the mood for a while to write.


End file.
